1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping device able to be anchored in force-derived fashion in a hollow profile member by expansion. The invention furthermore concerns a releasable coupling arrangement between a tubular hollow profile member and another structural element, as well as a furnishing system.
2. State of the Art
Furnishing systems (framework systems, furniture systems, etc.) composable from structural elements having a hollow profile shape have been widely known and are popular due to the great versatility of usage. The important aspect in such furnishing systems resides in that the connections between the individual elements (for example, between columns and struts) can bear loads and are pleasing from an esthetic viewpoint.
Swiss Patent No. 429,317, Swiss Patent No. 488,120, or EP No. 0 455 945 A1 disclose clamping connections of the type mentioned above. They exhibit each two wedges which are pulled toward each other by means of a screw penetrating the wedges in the longitudinal direction and are consequently pressed against the tubular inner wall of the strut.
It has been found that the ability to bear tensile stress frequently does not attain the desired level in the conventional clamping devices.